Super Smash Brothers World Championship
The Super Smash Brothers World Championship, 'or SBWC for short, is the premiere league for the Super Smash Brothers series of games. It was founded in 2007, and it's first season was in 2008. 2007: The Beginning One day in Ontario, Canada, four friends gathered to play some Super Smash Brothers Melee. Their names were Damian Bradshaw , Marcus Griffin , Troy Connor , and Leon Walker . while they were playing, Connor had the idea that there should be an organized league for the game, due to how competitive it is. the four decided that perhaps they should try doing it themselves. The four created a sort of points system to use for this, and they held small tourneys between each other for that day. A few weeks later, however, Griffin talked to some people he knew about the idea, and they also liked it, joining in as well. On the 15th of November, the group decided it was time to try and make this dream a reality. After making some phone calls, things came together, and the SBWC was born. 2008-2010: The Melee Era In 2008, Super Smash Brothers Brawl was released in America. it was orginally going to be the new game for the league, but it was decided that Melee would be used instead, so that more experienced players could join. That year, 16 players of Melee signed up, including Bradshaw, Griffin, Connor and Walker. The league would visit 14 select locations in America, and have a unique points system. That year, Marcus Griffin would end up winning the championship, winning 4 events in the process. In 2009, the points system was altered, and the schedule was increased to 15 rounds. history would be made this season, as Shaun White would win the championship, becoming the first champion who was not a league founder. White also set the record for most wins in a season, a record that still stands to this day, with 6 wins. In 2010, the points system was tweaked yet again, but the schedule remained at 15 rounds. This year, many people from Europe and Japan joined the league. while there was already a European in Prevot Conte , and an Australian in Kim Cooper , this was the first year with a strong international presence. 2010 saw the closest championship battle at the time. in the end, the champion would be Troy Connor , beating out defending champ Shaun White by 6 points. Damian Bradshaw wound up 3rd. Connor set the record for fewest wins by the season's champion with 3. 2011-2014: The Brawl Era 2011 saw the biggest change in series history, the change of the game to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. It was believed that by this time, there would be many expereinced Brawl players. The different game still however managed to shake up the standings. most notably, Shaun White and definding champion Troy Connor had horrible seasons, finishing near the bottom of the points wiht no wins. In the end, Damian Bradshaw would finally win his first championship. He won 4 events on his way to the title, 3 of which were in the chase. Notably, rookie William Duncan finshed a distant 2nd after winning 4 events himself. Bradshaw holds the record for most wins in the chase. In 2012, the schedule was extended to 16 events. One new thing about this season was that one offs were allowed for the season finale at New York. also, there was a new championship added for independent players called the Independent's Trophy, which was recieved very well due to it giving many young talents like Matt Mackay and Blake Johnson oppurtunities to compete full time. Johnson would win the Inaugural Independent's Trophy. The 2012 season is in many fans' opinions the greatest season in series history. But what was much more than just opinion is the fact that this was, and still is the closest championship battle in series history. Damian Bradshaw and William Duncan went head to head for the championship at New York, but in the end, Bradshaw and Duncan would tie for the lead. which meant that the champion would be decided by a tie breaker, in which the winner would be the one with more wins. Bradshaw had 4 wins, while Duncan had only 3. thus, history repeated itself as Bradshaw beat Duncan yet again to win the title. Bradshaw made history, as he would become the series' first ever 2 time champion, and repeat champion. In 2013, one off entries would be allowed for the entire season. This however, was not recieved very well by players or fans alike, and as a result, the system was reverted back to New York only for 2014. 2013 was not quite as memorable was 2012, partially to due the changed one off system. However, the season did bring about the series' first visit to Canada and Japan. In the end, Damian Bradshaw would win his 3rd consectutive championship. In 2014, things were simplified, as the full season one off system was dropped, and reverted back to just New York. This season would see Phillip Tran dominate, setting a new record for most points in the normal season, with 100. He would go on to beat his old mentor Shaun White to win the championship, the first champion who did not compete in 2008. 2015-Present: The Smash 4 Era 2015 would see the second game change in league history, now switching to Super Smash Brothers 4. History will be made this season, as the SBWC will host it's first ever European Tour, and will also visit Australia. The biggest addition however, was the introduction of SBWC Europe, a divison of the SBWC made specifically for European competitors. ''This season is still ongoing. For more imformation, click here. Records Current as of: 5/15/2015 (2015 Round of Little Rock) '''Most Championships Damian Bradshaw, 3 championships (2011, 2012, 2013) Most Wins in a Season Shaun White, 6 wins (2009) Most Wins in the Normal Season Shaun White, 4 wins (2009) Most Wins in the Chase Damian Bradshaw, 3 wins (2011) Most Points in the Normal Season Phillip Tran, 100 points (2014) Most Consecutive Wins William Duncan, 3 wins (2011) Least Amount of Wins by a Champion Troy Connor (2010) and Damian Bradshaw (2013), 3 wins Category:Leagues